The use of connectors to join lengths of tubing in oil wells is well known. One particular use of connectors is to connect lengths of tubing together to form a straddle to seal, for example, a perforated zone that is no longer producing hydrocarbons, or a leak in a section of casing.
Conventional modular straddle systems where the straddle is made up of connected sections of tubing, can be difficult to remove from a well as multiple sections or modules may return to surface at the same time and be too large to be removed from the lubricator section.
Accordingly, tube connectors that are releasable and tools that release them and allow them to be retrieved from downhole may be desirable in the art.